


A színkavalkád

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Egyfejezetes, Fluff, Hungarian Translation, Háttér Chulu, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Maybe Sprik, One Shot, Talán Sprick, Translation, background chulu
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: A sárgából és a kékből zöld lesz. Kirk ezt a saját hibájából tanulja meg, és Spock pedig túl logikus ahhoz, hogy jelentőséget tulajdonítson neki.





	A színkavalkád

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkershadesworktoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Color Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754542) by [darkershadesworktoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo). 



> Thank you for your permission darkershadesworktoo, you re the best! TYSM! <3

Kirk biztosan nem a bájosságáról volt híres, mikor részeg volt. Ez olyasmi volt, amit a barátai nagyon jól tudtak. Bones minden orvosi eszközt elérhető távolságon kívül pakolt, mielőtt túl sokat ihatott volna mindenki drága kapitánya, egy alkalom után, aminek túl sok törött hypospray lett az áldozata. Sulu olyankor mindig elzárta a növényeit. Uhura sose viselte a kedvenc ruháját. Scotty elzárta a drága scotch üvegeit egy biztonságos szekrénybe.  
Viszont, nem Kirk volt az, aki kilötykölte a piát. Spock volt az. Kirk mindig is tudta, hogy Spock kicsit teszetosza; azokkal a nyurga lábakkal nehéz volt méltóságteljesnek maradni, de nem számított rá, hogy áldozata lesz Spock ügyetlenségének.  
Kirk éppen befejezte az ivászatot Scottyval és McCoy-jal, azzal az egyedüli két emberrel a hajón, akik jobban tudták tartani és beosztani a likőrjeiket, mint ő, mikor belefutott Spockba. Nos, a „belefutott” egy enyhe kifejezés. Az ütközés és a zuhanás hűebben adta volna vissza a helyzetet. Kirk éppen elhagyta Scotty szobáját, mikor Spock arra sétált. A testük összecsapódott, és a földre vágódtak, de valahogy, Kirk megoldotta, hogy az italát kiegyensúlyozza a kezében. Ez vele ellentétben nem volt elmondható Spockról, aki a fura vulkáni shake-jét Kirk felsőjének teljes elejére juttatta. Kirk azonnal érezte a ragacsosságot, felmordult majd felállt, hogy felmérje a károkat.  
\- Elnézését kérem, Kapitány. Nem láttam önt – szabadkozott Spock, habár nem tűnt teljesen őszintének. Kirk csak sóhajtott és óvatosan lehúzta a felsőjét.  
\- Ezt ki tudom tisztítani. Szeretnéd, hogy a tiédet is kitisztítsam? – kérdezte Kirk, végig mérve Spock egyenruháját. Spock, aki eddig nem vette észre, hogy az ő egyenruhájára is ment a vulkáni italból, sóhajtott, de beleegyezett. Levette hát a felsőt, csupán a fekete trikója takarva őt. – Ez nem tarthat olyan sokáig. Szeretnél bejönni a szállásomra, egy kör sakkra, amíg várunk? – Spock gondosan végig gondolta az ajánlatot. Nem kiváltképpen volt szüksége rá, hogy azonnal ki legyen tisztítva az egyenruhája; számos cseredara állt rendelkezésre, de tetszett neki, mint kifogás, hogy Jim szobájába mehessen. A Kapitány viselkedését… érdekfeszítőnek találta… és elégedettséggel töltötte el a tanulmányozása.  
\- Nem lennék az javaslat ellen – válaszolt Spock egy kis szünet után. Nem vétette el a fényt, ami átsuhant Jim arcán a beleegyezést hallva. Igazság szerint, Jim a lakrészéi vezető úton végig szökdécselt és pattogott, büszkén és ragyogóan mosolygott mindenkire, aki szembe jött velük és észrevette a Kapitányt és az Első Tisztet. Olyan volt, mintha Jim azt akarta volna, hogy az egész Enterprise tudja, hogy Spockkal a szobájába tartanak.  
Mikor megérkeztek Jim szobájához, Spock azonnal feltérképezt a környezetet. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a Kapitány személyes lakrészében jár, és ez tökéletesen nem vár eredmény volt. Spock mindig feltételezte, hogy Jim szobája passzol az elméjéhez: zsúfolt, rendezetlen és egyénre szabott. Ezzel ellentétben, a szoba makulátlan volt. A PADDjai egy kis halomban álltak az üres asztalán. Nem voltak ruhák elől hagyva és az ágya egyértelműen be volt vetve. Még a padló is fel volt söpörve és csillogott. Spock megdöbbent, és Jim nyilván észrevette.  
\- Szeretem, ha rendezettek a dolgok – ismerte el Jim, kihúzva a sakkészletét a szekrényéből és Spocknak nyújtva. – Miért nem ülsz le, amíg ezeket bedobom a mosógépbe?  
Spock éppen ezt tette, leült az asztalhoz és felállította a táblát. Hátradőlt, mikor befejezte, egészen elégedetten magával, a tábla felállítását és berendezését tekintve. A vulkániak büszkék voltak arra, hogy tiszték és rendszeretők; valamire, amiben a kapitánnyal úgy tűnik, osztoztak. Ez csak még egy dolog volt, amellyel Jim elégedettséggel töltötte el Spockot. Igazán kitűnő kapitány volt.  
Kirk visszatért, miután a mosógépbe tette az egyenruhákat, és azonnal nekiment a felállított sakktáblának. Ő biztos kétballábas részeg volt. Átkozódott és elkezdte felszedegetni a darabokat, de egyre csak elejtette az összeset. Spock elengedett egy halk sóhajt és felált.  
\- Kapitány, helyes a feltevésem, miszent jelen pillanatban ittas? – kérdezte Spock.  
\- Csak egy párat ittunk Scottyval és Bonessal – válaszolta Jim és megpróbálta eljátszani, hogy józanabb, mint amilyen valójában. Spock pedig pontosan átlátott rajta.  
\- Le kellene feküdnöd – döntötte el Spock. – A pihenés hasznos az ittas humanoidok számára. Játszhatunk egy kör sakkot később.  
\- De a pólóink, Spock – vitatkozott Jim -, legalább addig maradj, amíg kitisztulnak.  
\- A műszakunk kezdete előtt a hídon visszatérek, hogy hozzájussak a felsőmhöz – magyarázta Spock, miközben Jimet ágyba segítette. Jim nem próbálkozott ellenállással, ahogy Spock vezette, és egy szó nélkül ágyba bújt.  
Spock pedig egyetlen szó nélkül távozott.  
Jim felsóhajtott, mikor egyedül maradt.  
\- Maradhattál volna… - mormolta magának, mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemét.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim az ébresztő órájára kelt és talpra ugrott. Tudott volna egy kicsikét még tovább aludni, de hívta a kötelesség. Kinyitotta a szekrényét és összefacsarodott az arca, mikor látta, hogy nincsenek tiszta felsői. Beletelt neki egy percbe, amíg rájött, hogy mosott tegnap, így fásultan odabotorkált a mosógéphez, a szeméből még az álmot dörzsölgetve ki. Vakon kinyúlt és kivette az első felsőt, amit talált. Egy világoszöld felső volt. Kirk rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét, próbálva kitalálni, mit is jelenthet ez. Kinyúlt ez másikért, és rájött, hogy az is ugyanolyan zöld volt. A megvilágosodás lesúlytotta, ahogy megragadta a pólói maradékát.  
\- Oh, ne – suttogta Jim.  
Az arca fehérré sápadt, ahogy kinyújtotta maga elé a felsőit. Kivéve egyetlen egy darabot, ami erőd-zöld volt, így feltételezte, hogy az Spocké lehetett. Egyikük sem lesz képes ezt helyrehozni. Nem volt ideje, hogy még egy adag mosást beindítson, mielőtt jelenése lett volna a hídon. Elhúzta a Kommunikátorát, és hívta Spockot.  
\- Spock, el tudnál jönni a lakórészembe? – kérdezte, folytatva a felsők összezavarodott arccal történő bámulását.  
Spock néhány percen belül megérkezett, udvariasan kopogott addig, amíg Jim ajtót nem nyitott neki és be nem invitálta a vulkánit.  
\- Kimostam a szennyesünket – kezdte Kirk, ahogy a mosógéphez vezette Spockot -, de úgy tűnik, tévedem egy kicsit előző éjszaka. Én… er… a felsőink zöldek – mutatott a felsőkre. Spock megemelte a szemöldökét és felemelte a sajátját.  
\- Ez még mindig működőképes. Nem látom, hogy problémát okozna. – Kirk helytelenítő arcot vágott Spock válaszára, de vállat vont. Ha Spock kibékült ezzel a viselettel, akkor ő is így tudott tenni.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Nem tudott dönteni a tudomány és a parancsnokság között, Kapitány? – ugratta Uhura, ahogy Kirk lezseren elhelyezkedett a helyén.  
\- Üzemzavara volt a mosógépnek – ismerte be Kirk bizonytalanul. Nem halogathatta sokáig a dolgokat. Spock nem sokára a hídon lesz, és senkinek sem fog sokáig tartani, hogy levonják a következtetéseiket. Ellenőrizve az óráját rájött, hogy van még öt perce, mielőtt Spock megérkezik. Sóhajtva felállt.  
\- Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, tartsanak minket a Delta V útirányán. Ha minden jól megy, rövid időn belül a rendszerben leszünk.  
\- Aye, Kapitány – válaszoltál egységben, megfordulva, hogy a Kapitányra nézzenek. Ahogy pedig ezt tették, Spock belépett a hídra.  
\- Spock Parancsnok – üdvözölte Sulu röviden. Ez volt az egyetlen üdvözlés, amelyet Spock elfogadott. Spock bólintott a pilótának, majd a Kapitány felé fordult.  
\- Kapitány, észleltem egy érdekes adást az állomáson, és kíváncsi voltam, hogy… - Sulu felhagyott a beszélgetés követésével, ahogy kiszúrta Spock felsőjének színét. Mélyzöld volt. Majdnem mintha… sárgával keveredett volna. Sulu szélesen vigyorgott és a másik navigátorhoz fordult.  
\- Pavel – suttogta Sulu. Megbökte Chekovot és Kirk és Spock felé intett, akik éppen a fura adást beszélték át, nagy mélységekben. – Mit gondolsz, miért visel a Kapitány és a Parancsnok zöld felsőt ma?  
\- Azt hittem, a Kapitány már elmagyarázta. Mosógép üzemzavar – válaszolta Chekov ártatlanul. Sulu válasznak kuncogott és megrázta a fejét.  
\- Milyen színt kapsz, ha összekevered a kéket a sárgával? – Most Chekov arca borult cékla vörösben és a száját eltakarva a kezével leledzett a sokkjában, mielőtt Sulu felé tolta volna a székét.  
\- Gondolod, hogy a Kapitány és a Parancsnok…? – Chekov nem sem merte megkérdezni. Sulu egy mindent tudó vigyorral ajándékozta meg és hátradőlt az székében. Chekov nevetni kezdett a feltételezésre, és elengedett egy hangos horkantást is.  
\- Chekov Zászlós – szólt Kirk, mikor meghallotta Chekovot.  
Chekov gyorsan abbahagyta a nevetést, és a kapitány felé fordult, komoly arckifejezést magára erőltetve.  
\- Aye, Kapitány? – válaszolta Chekov.  
\- Nem voltam tudatában annak, hogy az Enterprise navigálásán lenne akármi mulatságos. Kérem, világosítson fel, Zászlós – utasította Kirk bosszúsan, tudván, mint nevetett Chekov.  
\- Csupán örülök neki, hogy Sulu Hadnagy és én egyformán sárga felsőt viselünk – válaszolt Chekov őszintén, előidézve, hogy mindenkiből kirobbanjon a nevetés a hídon. Kirk és Spock arca egyformán elpirult, de Kirk feladta és ugyanúgy elkezdett a többiekkel nevetni.  
\- Azt kell mondanom, Mr. Spock, a zöld kétségkívül a mi színünk.


End file.
